Branches of Destiny
by Lightning Lord Kaji
Summary: Kamui and Corrin are the bearers of destiny and fate but there are other destinies that intertwine with theirs like branches. Follow the branches of destiny to see the people that influence the destiny of the twins. Directly linked to my story, Split Destiny. Open to requests as well.


I don't own Fire Emblem

 **Hey guys so this is a little separate thing based off of my full Fire Emblem story, Split Destiny. I didn't want to put it up with the rest since I want to keep the main story just on the Twin's POV for now. I'll use this story to show other parts of the story that are not in the POV of the twins as I see fit. Feel free to make requests as well.**

 **This part is set between chapters 5 and 6 of Split Destiny, when the twins were taken to Hoshido.**

Norhian Reaction

 **Xander's POV**

Xander walked through the halls of Krakenburg Castle, head held high as befitting of the Crown Prince of Nohr. He was stout, dignified and strong in his black and purple armor, crafted specifically for him at behest of the king. Sieghfried, the divine weapon gifted to him by their father, strapped to his side. The only thing sharper than his stature and appearance were his eyes. His purple eyes were solid and cold like he could face down a raging wyvern and not flinch. Any normal man or woman would grovel before the mere sight of him. Of course that was all a ruse though, in truth Xander was anything but stable and calm at the time.

The crown prince's thoughts were full of anguish and worry. He had just returned from three days in the field, investigating the Bottomless Canyon. Why? Because two members of his beloved family were missing. His little brother and sister, Kamui and Corrin were nowhere to be found after the battle that took place at the border. Even Felica, Jakob and Gunter were missing as well. Xander didn't understand how such a thing could have happened, they were sent back towards Nohr with the rest of them guarding their backs. Xander had a feeling that the twins were being sent into a trap. It was the whole point of rushing into the battle in the first place. The rest of the family wanted to save them. They were supposed to be congratulating the twins on their first successful mission but things had not turned out that way.

They had returned to Windmire only to find out that the twins and their escorts were nowhere to be seen. Only Hans was present and he claimed that they were attacked on the bridge and that he was sent on ahead to escape the battle. Xander didn't believe him at all, he knew that man's kind; they were cutthroats and dishonorable. Unfortunately his word on the manner did nothing since his father believed Hans's story. He wasn't the only one either; all of them threw their word behind him. Camilla, Leo and Elise all threw their support behind Xander's plea to throw Hans into the dungeon and brand him a liar. Except for all the hell they raised, their father had the final say and he ruled in the criminal's favor.

Xander set out from the castle almost immediately after he failed to punish Hans. He forced the rest of his family to stay behind but he set out with an army this time, nothing would come between him and finding his family. Fortunately the Hoshidians had all but vacated the area so the army was not needed. Unfortunately however, Xander had discovered what happened to the twins…the bundle he was carrying was the proof he found.

It wasn't right, they were supposed to be enjoying themselves. The mission was supposed to be the real start of life for the twins, the start of their lives outside of the fortress. Xander had never been prouder when the twins bested he and Camilla in combat, even if they were not attacking them with full strength. They both had such bright futures ahead of them and Xander could even see it happening. He had even been steering them in that direction due to their skills.

When Xander started training with the blade he had no natural talent. He had to work hard every day to grow into the paladin worthy of using Siegfried. Xander had to struggle tooth and nail and on top of that he had to deal with the sick game of succession that his father's harem had created. Kamui was different though he had the natural talent. The natural talent that Xander, the Crown Prince lacked. Except, Kamui had the drive to improve mixed in with his talent. All throughout his training in basics he surpassed everything Xander did at that level but Xander did not feel any jealousy towards him, he felt proud. He saw what jealously led to when he had to kill dozens of his own siblings, he would have no part in that. No, he wanted to see Kamui succeed, he wanted to see him rise to legend. He wanted to see his little brother grow to be named The Sword of Nohr, the title reserved for the finest swordsman in Nohr, a title that had not been given in centuries.

And Corrin? She was too sweet for the darkness of Nohr, just like Elise. She had grown into a fine beauty and Xander knew that she was destined for greatness as well. He pictured her becoming an Imperator, one of the highest honors in Nohr. An Imperator was basically a general but far more prestigious. They were people known for being very clever with their tactics and were granted seniority over any other high ranking officer. No one would believe Corrin fit the criteria but Xander had been with her for over eleven years. She was very clever in her every day life, people just didn't see it. It was in the way she always managed to get Leo to smile or how she always got Kamui to bake something for her when he really didn't want to. She had natural charisma and her gentle personality only aided in that.

They were not his real siblings, Xander knew that just as well as Camilla did. After all, they were both old enough to remember things when the twins were brought to them. Their father told them that they were their new siblings but they were familiar with their father's entire harem and the twins looked nothing like any of them. Nonetheless Xander loved them like his own family, he did not want them to go through the same hardships he had growing up. He shuddered slightly as the memories of Kamui's "lessons" with their father flashed through his mind. Xander shook his head to clear those thoughts and when his mind was clear he sensed someone in the dark.

"Come out…" Xander spoke stoically. He glanced to his right and two figures stepped from the shadows. He relaxed when he recognized them though.

They were both young women of relatively short stature. One of them wore the black armor of a wyvern rider with short blue hair and a steely gaze that might have rivaled Xander's if her grey eyes weren't so soft. The other one was slightly taller than her companion but she had dark red hair done up in two ponytails and she was dressed in the garb of a mercenary. Her posture came off as rather pompous but her brown eyes held a certain warmth. They were Beruka and Selena, Camilla's retainers.

"Lord Xander, apologies, Lady Camilla instructed us to watch for your return," Beruka greeted simply and Xander nodded.

"How is my sister fairing? How have all of them been fairing?" Xander asked, allowing his worry to leak into his voice.

His siblings were not in the best emotional state when he left. Elise was bawling her eyes out nonstop and begging him to let her accompany him in his search for the twins. Leo had withdrawn into himself but Xander knew he was feeling guilty, probably more than any of them. Camilla had seemed stable when Xander left but he knew better, she was just appearing strong so that their younger siblings would have someone to care for them. Xander didn't know how they would react when he delivered the news.

"They are…stable now. Lady Camilla sits in the hall, constantly staring at picture when she believes she is alone. We do not know what the picture is since she always notices us when we try to see but I am sure you can guess. Lord Leo buries himself in his literature and has barely spoken more than a few words since you departed. I think he sent Odin and Niles off to join the search. Lady Elise…appears almost lifeless now. She smiles but her happiness is fake and her light appears…dim…Arthur and Effie are at their wits end and have joined the search for Lady Corrin and Lord Kamui," Beruka explained and Xander sighed tiredly.

"Lord Xander, have you…" Selena nodded towards the thing he was holding and he waved his hand.

"Please take the rest of the day off, I wish to speak with my family alone…" Xander commanded and the two women bowed before they scurried off.

Xander took a breath and continued on his way towards the main hall that his siblings were staying at. He hoped that all three of them were there, it would make it easier if he only had to explain it once. He dreaded their reactions though; there would be no happiness…not for a time at least. He paused when he came to the doors of the hall. He didn't hear anything coming from inside and he took a small breath and calmed himself before he pressed his hand against the door and opened it.

"Xander?" the prince shuddered inwardly when he heard Camilla's voice. The hall was alight with fire from the fireplace, giving it a warm and gentle outlook but it was anything but.

"Hello…" Xander greeted stoically as he closed the door behind him. Fortunately all his siblings were in the room but the sight was haunting. Camilla was sitting near the window with a picture frame in her hand, she looked fine but he could see her hands clenched and her eyes full of fury. Leo had stacks of books piled around him at one of the tables. That would have been normal except Xander noticed that his eyes were red and baggy, had he not slept at all? Elise was sitting by the fireplace but when she looked at him Xander almost shook. She looked so…pale like the light she usually radiated had been sucked away by the darkness of their kingdom. She smiled at him but he could tell that her usual innocence and joy was gone.

"Did you...find them?" Leo asked suddenly as he stood from his table. Xander winced inwardly when he saw his little brother's eyes light up in hope. Xander's head fell and he shook his head and Leo's eyes widened as Xander hefted the object he was carrying. It was shaped in a "familiar" way and it was covered by a simple cloth and tied down.

"What…is that?" Camilla asked as she placed her picture down and stood from her seat. Elise was the one who walked over to Xander though, her face turning stoic.

"It's…all I could find…" Xander said as he untied the cloth and pulled it back to reveal, Saisho, Kamui's sword. Elise's eyes widened when she saw the blade and she stepped away from it.

"The blade was all I could find…the light from it has faded…it was covered in blood when I found it…" Xander said sorrowfully. Camilla came up and wrapped her arms around Elise, who looked like she was about to lose it and Leo barely looked better.

"What about their bodies? Anything?" Leo asked and Xander shook his head.

"Nothing, we found no other traces of them besides this sword…Kamui would not have let go of it willingly…" Xander said slowly as he held the blade gently, it was clean but he felt dirty for touching it since it didn't belong to him. It was supposed to be his brother's badge of honor but now it was the only thing they had left of him…and his twin.

"Then maybe they're still alive?" Leo asked hopefully and some rays of light peaked out from Elise.

"Perhaps…at least…Corrin might be, we found no trace of her so perhaps they took her hostage but Kamui…the evidence doesn't bode well. You know how he is…" Xander was careful to say is instead of was.

"No…" Elise said slowly and Xander frowned at his little sister as what he said sunk in. He saw tears start to form in her eyes again and then suddenly she threw Camilla's hands off of her and ran off.

"Elise!" Camilla shouted as she ran after their sister. Xander sighed sorrowfully as he shook his head and turned to his last remaining sibling in the room, who was no sitting on the ground.

"He died thinking I hated him…" Leo said sorrowfully and Xander's eyes widened.

"Leo?" Xander asked cautiously as he put the sword down on a table gently. He knelt down in front of his brother and placed his hand on his shoulder and Leo flinched.

"I never meant to be mean to them…I never wanted that. I just…I didn't know how to act around them so I did what I knew! I just wanted…I just wanted to fit in with them. Kamui was always looking out for me and I only repaid him in cruelty and Corrin…now I might not be able to tell her how I feel…" Leo sniffed and Xander's eyes widened.

"Leo?" Xander asked worriedly. He knew as well as anyone that Leo did not get along with the rest of the younger bunch when he was younger but he always thought that he had moved past it. Did he really think that Kamui thought so little of him? And Corrin…so his feelings ran that deep did they? Xander did see Corrin and Leo growing close but he didn't know that romance was growing already.

"I love her, Xander…I love Corrin…I was going to tell her after the battle and maybe…try to start something with her but now…she's gone, she's in the hands of those Hoshidians! Alone and scared no doubt! I am a failure! I should have been there for her, for both of them!" Leo cried and Xander pulled him into a hug. He was no Camilla or Kamui but he knew how to be there for his siblings. Leo clutched onto him desperately as he started sobbing now.

"It's ok Leo…we'll get Corrin back if sh-no we will get her back from the Hoshidians and we will avenge Kamui…" Xander said firmly as he did his best to comfort his brother. Leo didn't say anything and just sat there sobbing his heart out. Xander just hoped that Camilla was having an easier time with Elise.

Xander looked towards the picture that Camilla left behind and he felt his own tears well up when he saw the picture. It was a picture of Kamui and Corrin on their thirteenth birthday. They had just gotten their first armor and Kamui was giving his twin a piggyback ride as she rubbed her hand into his hair. They were both smiling in the picture as well. Xander sighed as he hugged his little brother as he sobbed.

"Be safe…"

 **Camilla's POV**

"Elise!" Camilla shouted as she chased her little sister through the halls into her room. The Malig Knigh slammed into the door just as Elise closed it in her face.

"Elise let me in!" Camilla shouted, desperately as she slammed her fists into the door. She reached into her pouch and pulled out the key to the room and unlocked it quickly and practically kicked the door open. Then her eyes widened when she saw Elise raising a knife up with both her hands. The blade was aimed towards her chest. A flash of a memory went through Camilla's mind in that small instant.

"No!" Camilla dove forward, ignoring everything else and tackled Elise down.

"Stop! Let me go! I want to go!" Elise screamed as Camilla easily overpowered the smaller girl and ripped the knife from her hands. Then she lifted the girl up over her shoulder and carried her out of the room. She would make sure she and Xander went through it for sharp objects later. Camilla carried the kicking, sobbing and screaming blonde towards her own room. Camilla knew where everything was there so Elise couldn't sneak anything. She placed Elise down on her bed and she caught her hands when she tried to strike her and in a rare moment of anger she glared at her sister.

"Stop it! Do you think you would make Kamui and Corrin happy by killing yourself?! We think Corrin is still alive and if Kamui is gone do you think he'll be happy to see you so soon!? He'll be heartbroken and I refuse to put him through that in the afterlife! You are not the only one who misses them!" Camilla chided and Elise wilted and started sobbing. Camilla's fury left her almost right away and she gathered the girl into her arms and hugged her soothingly.

"Shh…it's ok…I'm so sorry Elise, please don't cry…" Camilla whispered gently as she rocked the smaller girl in her arms. Camilla knew how close Elise was to the twins. Elise was still a toddler when the twins came to them, she probably didn't even remember. Camilla did though, she remembered how cute the twins were, their little white haired heads and their matching red eyes staring up at her naïvely. Camilla was only eight at the time but she was already a killer, a murderer of her own blood. They were not their blood but Camilla wanted them to be happy the moment she saw how innocent they both were. Her heart wept for them nonstop and now that she knew that one was probably dead and another was probably in the vile hands of their enemies, she felt ready to break down too. She couldn't though, she needed to remain strong, her family still needed her.

"Why, Camilla? Why did this have to happen? Kamui and Corrin were heroes…" Elise sobbed and Camilla felt her heart crack again.

"I know, Elise…I know. It is not fair, it really is," Camilla said gently as she held her sister.

"But why? They never did anything wrong! Corrin just wants to sleep and play and Kamui is a hero! How could they be taken from us?!" Elise wailed and Camilla kissed the top of her head gently. It was no secret that Elise thought Kamui was some sort of fairy tale hero and that Corrin was her perfect playmate. If Camilla remembered correctly, the twins both looked up to Camilla and Xander like that when they were younger. Camilla was jealous actually since growing up, Elise got to spend more time with the twins while Camilla was stuck training and studying. By the time she could spend more time with them that same cute innocence had been wiped away a bit.

"That's just how the world is some times, my sweet…I know that isn't what you want to hear but I think it is what you need to hear…" Camilla said gently. Elise's puffy red eyes stared up at her sadly again and Camilla really wanted to break her strong façade and cry with her but she couldn't.

"Is Kamui really gone? Is Corrin really in the hands out our enemy?" Elise asked slowly and Camilla sighed.

"We believe so, my dear. Your…Kamui would never surrender; he would never willingly let them take Corrin hostage. You have to remain strong, Elise. You know that Kamui would not want you to mourn for him like this, he would want you to save Corrin. She needs us, our family needs us," Camilla pleaded and Elise actually nodded.

"I…I want to sleep, Big Sister…" Elise said softly and Camilla pulled back to stare at the girl worriedly.

"Will it be ok if you sleep here?" Camilla asked and Elise nodded. Camilla still wanted to make sure she didn't try to take her own life again, she'd never forgive herself if she lost another family member when she could of stopped it. Camilla helped the girl lay back on her bed and she was about to go sit at her desk when, Elise spoke again.

"I know you love Kamui, Big Sister," Camilla flinched in surprise at those words since she didn't expect that. She smiled as she turned back to her little sister.

"Of course I love him. I love Corrin and all of you very much. You are all my family," Camilla said sweetly but Elise shook her head and smiled at her but this smile was a smile from her old self.

"No, I know you love him as more than just a brother. I have seen the way you looked at him, it's different," Elise actually teased and Camilla found herself blushing.

"Hehe…not so nice to be on the receiving end is it?" Elise teased and Camilla's mind went for a whirl, wasn't Elise in a mountain of depression earlier?

"Dear, I don't think you're connecting the dots correctly, Kamui and I are just close. We might be closer than the rest but does it matter?" Camilla asked as she tucked the little girl into the bed.

"I know because I love him too and he's still alive," Elise replied and Camilla froze for a moment before she just smiled and tucked the girl in.

"That's cute, Elise. I'm sure Kamui would be happy to hear that, he really needed someone to care for him like that. I…I'm happy that you believe he is still alive," Camilla gushed but Elise shook her head.

"Yeah…but I think he would prefer it if you did it. I love him but I want to make sure that its not just a simple crush... I know that you're set in your feelings though, at least I think so. You better act on those feelings fast though before I figure out what my real feelings on the matter are," Elise said way too seriously and Camilla blushed again.

"Hehe…goodnight Big Sister, and I don't think he's alive, I know he is. You'll see. Especially after you reminded me of how he would never give in," Elise finished as she turned around in her bed and nodded off so fast that Camilla wondered if she was pretending or not.

"What a day…" Camilla thought as she moved over towards the window of her room and sat down in the chair she set up there. Most people would be surprised to see that Camilla's room was rather simple for royalty. It was definitely nicer than any commoner's room or even some nobles but it was "simple". She had a small fireplace and some furniture in front of it. She had a nice comfy bed with purple and black sheets and large purple pillows. Then she had a grand desk set up next to her armoire and dresser. The Malig Knight didn't care much for amassing a large amount of luxurious things. Her "childhood" had knocked the wind out of that sail. Camilla looked out towards the night sky for a moment before she picked up the picture frame that she set next to the window

The picture was taken around a year ago, during the twin's sixteenth birthday. Photo tomes were expensive but they were royalty so they could have them done. They surprised the twins since the whole family had not all been together for months during the time when the picture was taken. Camilla remembered how happy the twins were when all four of them showed up at the fortress for their birthday.

Xander was standing in the back towards the left with a simple smile. Leo and Corrin were in front of him and Camilla giggled slightly at the sight of Corrin hugging Leo's arm, she had a bright smile on her face that rivaled Elise's. She was wearing a red scarf around her neck that fit her quite nicely; it was a gift from Leo. Camilla remembered that it took him weeks to knit the thing; he insisted that he do it himself. Corrin was always complaining about the cold and Leo took it to heart, almost absurdly. Leo had a huge blush on his face but he seemed happy. Elise was in the front of the whole group since she was the smallest and she was holding up two peace signs and she had a really bright smile on her face, the real light of the picture. Camilla and Kamui were on the right portion of the photo. Camilla smiled when she saw that Kamui had his arm wrapped around her and pulled her against him. Camilla had both of her arms wrapped around him and she was leaning her head on his shoulder. They were both smiling quite warmly and Camilla was actually blushing in the picture. The prince was wearing a silver chain around his neck with a red crystal attached to it, which he was holding up for the shot.

The stone was actually something that belonged to Kamui, the only thing he had ever since the twins were brought to them. It was actually a part of a ring that he had with him. It had no particular symbol on it, the only noticeable thing about it was the red crystal used for it. Camilla had never seen anything like it before. Their father took the ring from him and threw it into the abyss below the fortress when he was only twelve, he made the whole family watch as well. It was a punishment for "failing" their father's training. The part that broke Camilla's heart was that Kamui didn't even cry, he just stood there as their father laughed at him. Corrin and Elise cried for him and Camilla knew at that moment that her father had anything but Kamui and Corrin's best interests in mind. Heck she wouldn't be surprised if he didn't even care for any of them except for maybe Xander.

Camilla spent the next four years taking Marzia into the abyss to look for the ring. It was very difficult since while it was easy to get down to the bottom of the abyss, it was very vast. The bottom of the abyss was actually a kind of lake. It was how the fortress got water. Of course finding a small ring in such a big area when she had no idea where it even was was beyond difficult. It took her four years of sneaking down to the lake when no one was paying attention to search. If someone ever wondered why she put herself through such a tedious ordeal, she would answer that she would do anything for her family.

One day she was so fed up with failing that she broke down in the lake with only her wyvern to comfort her. Then she threw a rock into the lake in frustration and low and behold, the Dusk Dragon decided to have mercy on her. The ring popped out onto the surface of the lake like it'd been there the whole time. The rock must have knocked it out of whatever crevice it was hiding in. Camilla was beside herself with joy at finally accomplishing her four-year-long personal mission.

Unfortunately the ring was damaged beyond repair. The ring was snapped at the bottom and the red crystal used as the heart was the only thing unscathed surprisingly. The moment she picked it up from the water the entire thing fell apart with only the crystal remaining completely undamaged. Camilla debated crafting another ring for the crystal but decided against it since she figured her father would just toss it again. So instead she crafted a chain and put the crystal into the locket that hung from it. She gave it to Kamui for his birthday and he was more than pleased if the picture in Camilla's hands was any proof.

Kamui was so happy that he actually kept a smile for the whole party. She remembered the moment after she put the necklace around his neck. He picked her up and twirled her around like something out of a story. He stayed glued to her side the whole party almost like he was a kid again except not quite. Not that she minded, she loved spending time with him. They were all so happy that day, Xander had allowed himself to leave behind his Crown Prince attitude and enjoy himself with them. Leo had dropped his usual uncaring or snobbish attitude and Elise well she was always a bright light of happiness and joy. There were so many good things that happened that day. Corrin, kissing Leo's cheek after he gave her the scarf, Kamui picking Camilla up in a story book fashion. It was just…just…

"Oh Kamui…Corrin…" Camilla sniffed as she finally allowed herself to mourn properly. She felt her tears fall down her cheeks as all the pain from the idea that her darlings were no longer in the world or suffering came pouring out. Eleven years of loving and caring for them all amounted to nothing in just a few days. She hadn't felt pain like this since she found out her mo-the one who gave birth to her never really cared for her like a real mother. Actually it was ten times worse because she lost people who she knew loved her back. Kamui, her little helper and the one she would trust any responsibility to, aside from Xander of course. Corrin, her little angel who would never hurt a fly. They were both taken from her…

Her heart ached at the thought of her darling Kamui perishing after giving his all to fight against what must have seemed like an endless wave. She dared to hope that Corrin was being treated nicely as a prisoner and that she wasn't being…violated. Gods she wouldn't be able to bare that if that was true. Camilla always would have preferred death to capture at the hands of an enemy, especially because of who and what she was. The image of Iago's slimy smile ran through her head and she shivered in disgust. She wanted to wring his neck for the way he spoke to her and the way he dared to look at Corrin.

That bastard had come to their father and asked if it would be possible for him to have Corrin's hand. Camilla would have probably damned the consequences and cut his head off if their father allowed it. Camilla thanked the stars that she had never been pressed into getting married. Good men that wouldn't just see her for her body were hard to come by, especially in the nobility of Nohr. It was disgusting and disgraceful. Then an image of Kamui ran through her mind and her spirit calmed.

"Kamui…" Camilla whispered as she clenched the picture frame in her hands. She remembered all the times he smiled at her and how proud she felt whenever she saw him succeed in something. She felt her heart warm and ache as she remembered their years together.

She remembered the years when her father took over his training for two years. When Kamui…had to take part in the sick game made by her father's harem. She didn't see it but she didn't have to, Xander told her and Kamui was so shaken that she worried he would never be happy again. Then there was the time when Kamui started getting burned by their father. The first time it happened, he came running to her door in tears, Xander hot on his tail. Camilla's first reaction would have been to storm off and kill whoever did that to her darling after she treated him of course. Then she found out that it was her father that caused the wounds. She closed her eyes as she remembered.

 _"BIG SISTER!" Camilla jumped awake from her bed when she heard that scream followed by hurried knocking on her door. The twelve year old jumped from her bed and pulled her robe over her nightdress as she ran towards the door. She recognized that voice anywhere it was her little brother._

 _"Kamui!" Camilla shouted as she unlocked her door and opened it only to catch her sobbing brother. She saw Xander standing in the doorway looking mighty ashamed but her attention was on her little brother._

 _"What's wrong, Kamui?" Camilla asked as she pulled him back so she could hold his sobbing face in her hands. She knelt down to his level as he brought up his hand and her eyes widened when she saw that his fingers were burned._

 _"What happened?!" Camilla shouted in outrage as she looked towards Xander, accusingly. She would wring the neck of whoever harmed one of her darlings._

 _"Big Brother just stood there and watched…" Kamui sniffed and Camilla's eyes narrowed as her elder brother merely shook his head._

 _"There was nothing I could do, it was Father, Camilla. He did that to him…" Xander said sadly and Camilla's eyes widened._

Camilla had never felt more powerless during those two years. She could do nothing but treat the burns after they had been done to him. She had to watch her bright and outgoing Kamui turn distant and reserved. It broke her heart to watch him change so drastically. Even after the lessons stopped, Kamui never really changed back. His sister still remained as bright and cheerful as ever since she didn't have to go through what he did but now one twin was walking a different path.

Except in a strange cruel twist of fate, Camilla was glad that he changed. Why? Because she would not have fallen for him if he had not. Yes he was hurt and she damned herself every day for not being able to help him but the changes made her love for him change from sibling to romantic. She watched him become a man, become a warrior. He became so strong in spirit and in body, she saw him grow into a fine young man. He was different from Xander and Leo though, he had a certain…fierceness to him that attracted Camilla a lot yet he was also very kind. Elise hit the nail on the head when she called her out on it. She never acted on her feelings since she wanted Kamui to experience the outside world and now…he was gone.

"I'm sorry, I never told you how I felt…" Camilla thought as she spared a glance at her little sister and apparently a romantic rival now. If she was right…she would not take Kamui or Corrin's presence for granted again.

"Don't worry Corrin, we'll get you back and Kamui if you are alive. I am going to tell you how I feel," Camilla thought as she dried her tears and put the picture back in its place. She stood from her seat and picked her axe off of the table. It was time to seek retribution.


End file.
